See You Lie To Me
by Shayegrizz
Summary: Piper rats Alex out, and tries to apologize. RATED M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck am I doing?" Piper asked herself, as she paced infront of the doorway of Alex's bunk. She waited. Waited for the inevitable to happen. Waiting for Alex to wonder out into the hallway, look at Piper, and… and she didn't even know what Alex would do when she saw her again.

She knew she had done a really awful thing by ratting her out, landing her back in prison for a second time. And as much as she'd like to say she did it because she needed to make sure Alex was safe (partially this being true), she knew she had done it all because of her own selfishness. She knew she had done it because she was terrified of being alone.

Pipers ears perked up as she heard heavy footfalls behind her, and the door to the bunk room open. The brunette looked at Piper as she set foot into the hall. At first Piper could not tell what the expression on her face meant, but realized quickly that there was not an expression.

Alex just stood there and stared at her before being the first to speak, bringing her hands together to clap slowly, "Well done, Piper-Fucking-Chapman. We are now even."

Her voice was low and grisly, making her sound angrier the more the tone echoed in her mind.

"I didn't do this to get even with you, Alex," she whispered, "I did thi-"

Alex cut her off quickly with a sharp snap of her finger, "I don't give five _FUCKS _why you did it, Piper, the fact is, you did it and there's no way in hell you can make up for it," she explained, her voice a little more forceful this time around.

"So, Piper, just fucking enlighten me on this one with your lies, because I am so far from really caring about the truth from you, it's just another god damn story to you. Why _**did**_ you do it?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest and leaning against the doorway.

Piper swallowed hard and cleared her throat, "I- I did it because I was scared Kubra would find you and kill you. I would not be able to eat, or sleep… or just even **be, not knowing** what was going on with you. I know that right now you do not believe me-"

"Pipes, do you even believe yourself right now?" Alex asked her, interrupting her before she could finish her sentence. Alex did not let her have time to answer the question, as she walked past her and out into the hallway.

Watching her walk away, Piper could not bring herself to follow, to keep up but she knew Alex would be on her way to the library right now. She knew Alex's only release from the hell she is in is books. Her feet heavy, her heart equally heavy, Piper set out to find Alex.

. . .

Alex made her way into the library, ignoring Pensatucky's rude comments about alex being back, and waved a salute towards Taystee. Knowing Piper, and Piper knowing Alex, Alex had known that Piper wouldn't back down for a moment and leave her be, but she really had a bit of hope she would. Her hopes were in vain when she heard the creak of the door to the library open behind her moments after she entered.

"For fuck sakes…" she muttered to herself as she continued walking towards the back of the library. She didn't want to make a scene infront of the other inmates so she led Piper to the more remote area of the library.

"Alex, I'm not done talking to you!" Piper exclaimed, quickening her pace to grab Alex by the shoulder.

"Yeah, obviously," Alex said, rolling her eyes and yanking herself away from the blonde-haired woman's grasp. "Following me like a little lost puppy dog. Just tell me the fucking truth, Pipes. Im not accepting any apology until you tell me the fucking truth."

Piper's glance fell from Alex's face to her hands, and swallowed hard, feeling a lump build in her throat. "It feels like you already know what the truth is…"

"Yeah I know what the truth is, and I know how to distinguish your lies and your truths, but I wanna know if _**you**_ understand when your lying and telling the truth. So keep shootin your blank apologies, eventually I'll be able to tune you out," Alex explained.

"Okay," Piper sighed, "Okay. Alex, Im sorry," she said, pausing, Alex waving her hand in a circle as if to say "… Annnnd?"

"… I ratted you out because I'm a selfish waspy bitch, who doesn't know how to live life alone. I walked out on you and left you alone in Paris in the worst time, knowing I would be fine alone. I didn't realize that I never learned how to live life alone until then, so I ended up in shitty relationships in order not to be alone. Boring shitty relationships. When really I knew I would _never_ find someone like you. When I know that, I should not have left you. Period."

Piper grew silent and watched the emotions run across Alex's face. Alex opened her mouth several times, and proceeded to close it.

"That has got to be…" Alex started, trying to keep a straight face, "the sappiest thing someone has ever said to me!"

Piper stood still gritting her teeth and clenching her jaw, as Alex busted a gut. Still laughing, Alex stepped closer to Piper as she put an arm around her shoulder.

"It was a nice attempt, kid, have to admit, but jeez. Maybe I should have done this a long time ago," Alex stated.

"Shut it, Vause. Just shut it," Piper spat through gritted teeth, but couldn't help giggling with Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex had slowly started to warm up to Piper again, but Piper still felt the strain of consequences to her actions; and there definitely were consequences. Piper had spent three months without any physical human contact while Alex was out of prison, and Alex was going out of her way to make sure she would definitely have to go longer. Overall, though, Piper was still happy to accept that Alex was slowly forgiving her. At least that was something.

Both women had noticed that Pensatucky and her little crew of junkies had started up on their homophobic bullshit not even days after Alex had gotten back. Their hatred towards Piper and Alex seemed to flare the more the meth-heads noticed they had been spending more time together, but Pensatucky went out of her way to avoid Piper, but relentlessly harass Alex, instead.

Alex shrugged it off every time, but Pipers temper towards Pensatucky trying to get a rise out of Alex seemed harder to control as she tried her hardest to ignore her altogether.

"Blondie, I don't understand why it upsets you so much," Nichols explained, "You saw firsthand, what the meth head will do if you piss her off enough. The bitch is crazy!"

Piper chewed on her lower lip, recollecting Pensatucky's attack before Alex had been released. She knew she might not have a lucky break a second time. She knew she might not be able to stop herself from truly killing the psycho Jesus freak.

"Yeah, I know, but it almost feels like she's doing it in order to piss me off, ya know?"

Nichols looked over at Pensatucky then back to Piper, "Well duh, shes doing this to piss ya off, she bathes in the drama, you and I know that. She's trying to get you to start something. It's called 'revenge'," she finished, slowly eating her terrible porridge.

Piper glanced from the door of the cafeteria, as it swung open, and then back to Pensatucky, who was starting to get up from her table, but Piper beat her to it, "Got to go Nicky, see ya later!" she exclaimed over her shoulder.

"Hey Pipes, what are your plans-" Alex started to ask but was interrupted by a forceful hand on her arm, dragging her away, back out the door she just entered moments ago.

Once they were in Pipers cell, she closed the space between them by pressing her lips forcefully over Alex's own. Alex sighed into the kiss before being the first to break it, and ran her fingers through the back of Piper's hair.

"Well morning to you, too," Alex mumbled, pulling Piper a bit closer, enough to whisper into her ear, as to not attract attention from the guards, "Pipes, you do know you dragged me into your room to try and seduce me, which is pretty fucking erotic, not gunna lie. But guards are on watch in the living quarters, for one. And for another, you haven't quite redeemed yourself enough to get in my pants."

"It didn't stop you and Nichols, did it?" the minute those words Piper spoke left her mouth, she wished to god she could take them back. Alex's eyebrows raised up, making her look amused and half-shocked.

"And what does that have to do with anything that goes on between you and me, Pipes? No wait, how is that any of your fucking business, Piper?" Alex asked, Piper sensing the anger raising inside of her.

"Maybe it's got everything to do with the fact that you did it to succeed exactly in what you're doing right now, Alex! You did it just to try and hurt me, to get back at me!" Piper shouted at Alex as she turned to walk away from Piper to avoid the conversation entirely.

"Oh perfect Alex, you go ahead and run away, perfect of you to avoid a subject you don't wanna have to face-"

Alex spun around on her heel faster than Piper thought Alex could even move and grabbed Pipers arms roughly. Piper clenched her eyes shut tightly expecting Alex to hit her, just in that moment, Alex brought her into a soft kiss, and her grip on Pipers arms softened as well.

Piper's arms slid around Alex's neck, pulling her into the kiss deeper, as she moaned. Alex's lips were as soft as they looked and Piper had always loved having them against her own. Even nine years ago, a simple soft, loving kiss always turned into more when it came down to Alex.

Alex pulled away again, and brought her forhead to rest against Pipers.

"It meant nothing," Alex breathed out, and breathed in slowly feeling content. "You continually hurt me, and I continually let you… and yet I never can bring myself to truly hate you."

Those words had hurt Piper, and Piper could feel tears stinging behind her eyes. Piper glanced into Alex's emerald eyes.

"Oh Healy is gunna love throwing you into the SHU, Vause!" a shrill voice rang out behind them, startling the both of them, and they pulled their arms from each other's grasp.

Pensatucky was standing at the entrance of Piper's cell, witnessing the two of them. "Hope you loved the show,_ Pensatucky,_" Alex exclaimed, that last part with a mimicking southern drawl, "I know you're just eager to rub one off in privacy."

Pensatucky glared murder at Alex and attempted to move closer, but Alex threw her hand up in protest, "Oh please, you fucking meth-head! You and I both know you don't have the balls to try and start shit with me, I can snap you in half, you fucking twig!"

With that, Pensatucky turned slowly on her heel and moved slowly from the door, "Yeah… maybe. But something is telling me that if you're locked up in the SHU, your little princess here won't be so fucking lucky…"

Alex watched the girl; eyes shot wide open to this comment. She slowly swiveled around on the spot to face Piper, and grabbed her by the hand.

"Fuck… Piper."

_**So here is chapter two! Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it, and love feedback, hope you all like it!**_

_**X0 Shay**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**And here it is, chapter 3! **_

_**X0 Shay**_

Alex kicked at the door once the door slammed shut behind her, "This is fucking BULLSHIT, Healy!" she screamed.

She heard Healy's heavy footfalls fade down the hall, and Alex realized very quickly, why all the girls hated the SHU. The walls, much like regular prison walls, were bare but the only thing in the room was a simple cot and a toilet and sink. A blanket spread upon the cot covered the pillow. She knew she was screwed. And so was Piper.

Healy couldn't lock her up for very long, considering after Alex quickly exchanged detail to Piper about staying in groups as much as possible, she had left Pipers bunk in a hurry and fled to the library. He _couldn't _lock her up for long without proof.

She paced the small room for several minutes, huffing and puffing the more she thought of how smug Pensatucky looked as Healy gathered her, even put handcuffs on her for being insubordinate. She had at least a bit of hope she wouldn't be too late.

. . .

Piper quickly went straight to Nicols, and as much as she really hadn't wanted to be around her, she knew Nicky would help if needed.

"You know, Vause is always going to create issues like this for you, right?" Nicky asked, sitting down next to Piper and opening up a book.

Piper simply stared at her blankly and couldn't really admit it to herself but inside she knew this to be a true fact. Alex was always an entity. Alex was always going to be mischief, the pure definition.

"Its stupid," Piper began, "I can never stop myself from surrounding myself with her. I know shes a horrible person. I know the stuff she's done, I know that she'll ruin me in the end. But I can't abandon her. Just can't bring myself to leave her be."

Nicky looked up from her book and turned to Piper, snapping the book shut.

"Look Blondie. I know there's been a lot of shit you won't ever really get to the point of forgiving her for. Everybody needs someone. _Especially _in a place like prison," she stated, shifting herself to face Piper as she talked, sitting cross-legged.

"Oh, the wisdom of Nicky Nicols!" Piper scoffed, glancing at the entrance.

"Ah fuck you, Chapman! You know it's true! You need eachother. If you didn't, why the hell would you be holed up in my bunk cell with me right now?"

"Yeah okay, Nicky, I get it! Im weak. I can't survive in this place without needing protection. I need someone I can touch in order to get through day to day. I understand what your getting at. But it doesn't make it any easier," Piper huffed, snapping at Nicky.

"Being weak sucks," Nicky nodded, then glanced at the clock, "Shit Chapman, I gotta get my ass to work. And you need to go to the library. Taystee's bound to be there. Chick practically lives there. She won't let a shit show happen on her watch."

Nicky tied her boots up quickly and left, as Piper lazily left her cube, and made her way to the library.

When she entered the library, as usual it was quiet. But Taystee didn't appear to be in the library like she usually was. Infact the entire library was deserted. Its odd how easily you can lose someone, even when your in a confined space, with very little options of where that person could be, so altogether Piper abandoned her search for Taystee and decided to go and find Red, instead.

She made her way past the library entrance and swiftly walked along the halls towards the cafeteria. The entrance to the cafeteria was, as always is, crowded, but as Piper opened the doors and walked in, it was silent and empty.

Except for three girls. Waiting inside, three tables away from where she stood. Pensatucky immediately stood from her seating position and walked her way over to Piper.

Piper knew she could fight if she had to, but she knew the results would be costly, especially if she beat up Pensatucky a second time. She could end up with more time in prison than she already had. Or worse. They could transfer her to a different prison. Therefore, she stood her ground and didn't move an inch as she glared at Pensatucky and her two crack-head buddies.

"I knew ya wouldn't be able to hide away for forever, College. I knew I'd be able to trap you sooner or later," she stated, stopping mere inches away from Piper.

With that, Pensatucky's friends grabbed Piper's arms firmly, and held her still. Pensatucky wound up a bundled fist that collided with Piper's stomach, winding Piper and causing her to fall to the floor. Both girls at her side let go of her, and she laid there trying to catch her breath. For someone so tiny and scrawny, Pensatucky could sure throw a punch.

Pensatuckys steel-toed boot collided with Pipers stomach, creating no hope of Piper regaining her breath from the first blow, and she laid there with tears running down her face as she groaned breathlessly.

Piper watched the anger in Pensatucky fade to fear when a very pale arm hooked around her neck and another hand spun her around to face someone.

It was Alex. And she looked absolutely livid, as she grabbed the collar of Pensatucky's shirt roughly, swinging her around.

"You made a bad choice by trying to fuck with me, Hill-Billy!" Alex growled, and Piper couldn't blame Pensatucky for cowering on the spot in front of her. Piper had never seen Alex as mad as she was.

"I- I don't wa-", Pensatucky stuttered, but Alex's cold stone voice cut her off quickly.

"You don't want trouble, Pensatucky? Huh. Well unfortunately, this is all your doing anyway. You're starting this. And I get the pleasure of finishing it. I hope someone stops me, because I swear to fucking god if someone doesn't, you won't live to see tomorrow," she exclaimed, venom seething with every word, and with that she pushed Pensatucky down, and brought her knee up swiftly.

Piper was surprised to see the girl still conscious after getting a knee to the face, but Alex was relentless, positioning herself so that her knees pinned the girl's arms down, and she punched her, wildly throwing her fists.

After a few long minutes of witnessing Alex lose all control of her actions, Piper crawled over to Alex, and just as Alex was about to land another blow, she placed a hand on her arm. Alex stopped and glanced down at Piper. Piper saw nothing in Alex's eyes at first. It was as if Alex's eyes were that of a stranger, but as recognition came back to her, Alex let her arm slump to her side and stumbled her way off the beaten girl in front of her.

Piper grasped at her sides in pain, trying to stand up, and had a hard time achieving this. Alex left the cafeteria, without even trying to help Piper become mobile again. Piper knew right now Alex just needed some space, but that didn't stop her from trailing along slowly behind her.

When they got to the Chapel, Alex sat down in one of the seats and exhaled loudly.

Piper was unsure of whether to say anything just yet, so she just stood back quietly. Alex was the first to speak.

"I was right. Healy couldn't keep me in the SHU for long without cold hard proof," she explained, with a grin on her face, but not meeting Piper's eyes.

"I was also right about another thing. I can't bring myself to hate you," she said, pausing between each sentence and finally looking Piper in the eye, "Back there… that's never happened when it came down to women."

Piper slowly walked over to the seat next to Alex and sat down stiffly.

"Piper," she spoke, her voice shaking a bit as she took Pipers hand in hers, "I would kill for you. I didn't think I'd ever feel this strongly for anyone but my mom."

Piper cringed at the topic of Alex's mom being brought up, and felt a surge of instant guilt.

"Piper, I would do anything for you. I hate that," Alex stated, "I hate that. Because I know when it comes down to it, you wouldn't for me. And yet here I am, still loving you, and still setting myself up to get left behind."

Piper shook her head quickly, twice and finally spoke, "I already told you. I made a mistake. I made so many of them, when I shouldn't have left you to begin with."

"I know you don't believe me now when I say that," Piper started again, "And that's okay. You don't have to trust me, but I need you to eventually believe me when I say it: I'm not going anywhere this time."

Piper leaned into Alex and brought her lips to hers, and Alex's hands shot up and through her hair, instantly locking Piper still so she couldn't pull away. Alex kissed her hungrily, and Piper, equally as hungry, didn't plan to pull away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Short chapter of drama and a bit of angst. X0 Shay**_

Alex was slowly getting back into the swing of prison-life, despite the road blocks caused by drama and bullshit, and yet she was still quite untrusting towards Piper's promises of not leaving her behind this time around. Alex knew that if Piper did this a third time, Alex would be screwed. Emotionally unable to give her heart to anyone afterwards, she blindly clung onto an ounce of hope that Piper might actually be telling the truth this time around.

Pensatucky's friends had gone to Healy that day Alex had beat her up, and got her to the prison infirmary. She had spent two days under the care of the doctor for a broken wrist, busted up lip and a few missing teeth, and two huge black eyes. Pensatucky's friends had the choice to rat Alex out, but didn't, on account of fear that she would come after _them_ as well. Needless to say, Alex's reputation became that of one you never wanted to piss off. Especially when it came down to Piper.

For the first several days after Alex lost her mind and lay a beating upon Dogget, everyone in the prison (except the hassling guards and an equally hassling Nicky) avoided conversation with her. And everytime she would sit with the inmates at lunch or breakfast the table would grow quiet, she would grow impatient and lonely.

Much to Piper's surprise, Alex stayed clear of her in front of the other inmates in order to keep Healy's prying eyes off the two of them, but everyday would request for the two to meet up in private whenever possible.

It was here Piper had gotten a piece of paper slipped under her cup at breakfast, with instructions to meet in the utility closet in an hours' time, Piper grinned at the recognizable writing from Alex. She slipped the piece of paper into the one breast pocket of her prison attire feeling excited for the first time that morning.

. . .

Piper watched Alex slip quietly into the closet, from down the hall, and when the coast was clear, she made her way to the utility closet. She quietly closed the door behind her, and faced Alex. Only Alex wasn't standing to face her. It had looked as if Alex was memorizing what was on the shelf behind her.

Piper stepped closer to Alex and laid a hand on her hip, causing the brunette to shake. A ghost of a smile twirked at the corner of Piper's lips, relishing in the fact that a slight touch to the hip could still, after all this time, make Alex's body shake.

"Baby," she began to try and comfort Alex, but Alex abruptly swung around and pushed her lips against Pipers with force, and Piper swayed back a bit out of surprise.

Alex's left hand snaked its way around the back of Pipers neck as Piper bit down on her lower lip, making the brunette purr, while she placed her right hand on the small of her back to pull her in closer. Piper groaned at the stimulation building up inside her, just simple gestures. A passionate kiss, bodies colliding together as one.

Alex brought her hand from the back of Pipers neck and slid down her breast, Piper gasping and holding her breath for more.

"Alex… We can't. Not here," she protested, "If we get caught, Healy will have both our heads."

Alex grunted, moving her lips along Pipers neck, "I don't even give a fuck if we get caught, Pipes. It would be worth it to go to the SHU this time around."

Piper panted, losing all control, as much as she wanted Alex to stop, she couldn't bring herself to push her off. It just felt so good having Alex touch her everywhere.

"What about Pensatucky?"

Alex chuckled, pulling Piper and slamming her roughly against the closet sink, she explained, "She's not really in the position to start any physical fights, Piper. I'm pretty sure she won't fuck with you _ever_ again!"

With that Piper lost all thought process as Alex lifted Piper's ass onto the edge of the sink and pushed her hand down her pants. Piper whimpered with excitement. It had been months since she had last gotten laid, and she was losing control of her body as Alex slid her finger up and down her wet slit, gathering her wetness between her fingers and palm.

"Pipes!" Alex whispered hurriedly, as she cupped a hand over Pipers mouth, "Shhh!"

Piper hadn't realized she was becoming pretty loud, until Alex released her hand away from Pipers mouth and made the gesture of placing her finger over her own lips.

Alex slipped a finger into Piper's more-than-ready hole, and it took everything Piper had in her to stop herself from screaming. Alex added a second, and then a third digit, and brought Pipers mouth to hers, knowing full well this would quickly bring Piper over the edge and she wouldn't be able to stay quiet.

Piper moaned into Alex's lips as her body released spasm after spasm, and Alex had to hold Piper up as she quickly went limp against her chest.

Alex broke the kiss first, gasping for air not grasping how long Pipers orgasm lasted, until her lungs were screaming for air.

Seconds later Alex brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked away Pipers juices. She hadn't meant to let the words slip from her mouth when she did.

"I… heart you," Alex whispered, into Pipers ear.

Piper paused, looking Alex in the eye, "You heart me? What is that, like 'I love you' for pussies?"

Alex paused, cursing at herself and hating herself with each passing second that Piper withheld the exact words.

Pulling Alex's face closer to hers, she whispered, "I love you too, Al."

In that moment all doubt left Alex's heart, causing her to forget why she ever felt any feelings of hatred towards her, momentarily. All the betrayal, lies and heartbreak flooded back into her heart instantly, but as she gazed in Pipers eyes, there was not a single sign of a lie behind her blue orbs. Her words echoed around in her head as she stood still for a moment, almost feeling as if she was drowning.

Moments later Alex bounced to the door and threw it open, barreling her way through the door frame and out of sight, leaving Piper behind in the utility closet. Tears welled up in Pipers eyes, as she just realized just how much damage she did to her lover.

. . .

Now that Piper had finally said a word of truth Alex desperately needed to hear in years, the truth scared the crap out of her. She couldn't flee Piper for very long, because of the stupid damn prison keeping her caged in, but she couldn't face the truth so soon. And so with a heavy heart, Alex ran away from Piper, this time around.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay so heres the last chapter of Uber Drama between the two before shit gets serious. One, possibly two, more chapters and SYLTM is finished. **___

_**X0 Shay**_

Piper roamed around the cafeteria in search for Alex, but couldn't find her. Things had become awkward between the two of them since the situation in the utility closet happened. Not an embarrassing kind of awkward, more of a silent-cold-shoulder awkward, and Piper became restless with each passing day that Alex avoided her. She needed to make everything between the two better, she knew, but couldn't think of the perfect way to do that.

Piper sighed deeply and sat next to Nicky as she began to eat her breakfast. Nicky just looked at her and grunted through a mouthful of toast before speaking.

"You two… Jesus Mary and Joseph, do you _ever _take a break from drama?" Nicky asked, not even needing to ask why the long face, just with the expression plastered on Piper's face.

Piper's brows furrowed together in annoyance as she turned and simply said, "Yeah you're one to talk Nicols… Where's your buddy Morello today?"

Piper poked fun at Nicky as she nudged her with her elbow, and Nicky laughed at this. Nicky rarely ever took _anything_ serious, claiming life was too short. However, Piper knew the subject on Nicky and Morello was a delicate one, and could see the pain in her eyes as she responded to this.

"Ah. Either preparing her fake wedding with what's-his-pickle, or tightening up her snatch… I dunno, man," Piper laughed at this, causing Nicky to follow suit, "Fuck. Straight girls. They'll fuck you up every time."

As Nicky sat next to her going into detail about what they were both responsible for at work that day, Alex slowly walked into the room. Her eyes instantly met Piper's and she quickly avoided her gaze for too long, and followed the shuffling line to get food.

Piper placed a hand on Nicky's shoulder and stood up abruptly, making her move towards Alex. When she reached Alex in the line, Alex faced away from her, on purpose.

"Hey," Piper said, quietly and Alex slowly turned to face her, not saying a word.

Standing there staring at Piper, Piper was unsure whether she should just try again later, but the silent treatment ticked away at her nerves, and she needed to say something.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other day," Piper explained, Alex turned away from her and grabbed utensils, "But I think you're being a bit too dramatic over this, Al. I meant what I fuckin said. Or I wouldn't have fuckin said it to begin with."

Alex slowly turned back to her, slower than she had when Piper first approached her, and muttered something Piper couldn't really hear.

"That didn't stop you the last thousand times you said it. Low and behold, it wasn't true," Alex muttered once again, and Piper cringed at the words.

Something snapped in Piper and she couldn't help but lash out, as the anger and hurt spread through her, and finally she had enough.

She pushed Alex up against the counter hard, making the brunette bounce back right to her, as she spoke up loud.

"Fuck you Alex!" Alex gaped at Piper, shocked at her explosion of emotions, "Just because I left, doesn't mean _shit_! I still loved you, no matter what had happened between the two of us. Quit wallowing in your own fucking sorrow; take your fucking head out of your ass and woman up! You weren't the only one who got _hurt_!"

A shade of pink spread through Piper, and was evidently on her face, the whole cafeteria had just witnessed her lash out for the first time. Becoming fed up with the prying eyes of the inmates, she pushed her way out of the cafeteria. She was so mad she didn't even realize she was headed to the chapel until she was outside the doors. Piper was definitely not religious, but the chapel always held a sense of silence, a sense of peace, so it was a routine to go there when anything bothered her.

As she stood in the quiet, dim room, she realized she had probably screwed up trying to fix everything with Alex, but she growing so tired of having to deal with her negative attitude. Anything that happened between the two of them always managed to dig up a piece of their broken past, and Alex always tended to act like a wounded animal in the process.

She hadn't noticed someone entered the chapel until a hand was laid on top of hers. She glanced up, and groaned at the sight of Alex staring down at her.

"Alex, I'm not in the mood right now," Piper explained, but Alex brushed it off and sat next to her.

"Well too fuckin bad Piper. You basically called me a horse's ass in front of an entire prison, in attempts to get me to '_woman up_'!" Alex's lips turned into a smirk at the poor encouragement, "If it's mandatory to talk about it now, then let's just get this over with."

Piper looked over at her holding her gaze for what felt like forever before Alex spoke up again. Piper could tell Alex was forcing herself to get everything out, and Alex's face grew bright red to this.

"I know I've been a complete asshole. You have too though. I've been pretty narcissistic, and self-destroying in the process of being so selfish, but I honestly don't know what to expect from you."

Alex thought deeply before speaking again, "Out of everyone I have ever met, you are the only one I can't, for the life of me, read like a fucking book. That scares me, Piper. People are fucking predictable, people can be bent to your needs easier than you'd expect."

"But you… I can't read you. I cant understand you, and I don't trust that. You've done this so many times, Piper. How do you expect me to know you're not gunna bail out on me the minute shit gets rough? _Again?"_

Piper remained silent for a few minutes, leaning forward in her chair and kissed Alex's cheek before getting up.

"I guess time can only tell you that much, Alex," Piper quietly said as she made her way to the door, and Alex bolted from her seat.

"Don't you fuckin do that to me Piper Chapman!" Alex yelled grabbing onto Pipers wrist and spinning her around.

"Don't you fucking run away after hassling me, making a scene in front of everybody, and then simply shrug it off like this! Honestly I'm tired of this back and forth shit with you!"

"ALEX!" Piper screamed, pulling her wrist away, "I honestly can't tell you if what I'm saying to you is true, because what's the fucking point? You don't believe me anyway!"

Piper swallowed hard, grabbed Alex's shirt collar with both hands, and brought their faces as close as she could.

"I don't have anything I want, I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon either," she whispered, as Alex tried desperately to pull herself away from Piper but Piper held on tight with a death grip, "so with time, I'll let you decide if when I tell you I love you, and when I tell you I'm not going anywhere unless it's with you, whether I'm telling the truth or not."

Piper let Alex's shirt go and stood still, watching the brunette awkwardly fidget with her shirt, and then her glasses.

"Okay…" Alex stated, inhaling slowly.

"Okay," Piper started.

"I'm sorry about having to be rough with you, but honestly I'm running out of ways to make you see anything differently," Piper apologized, looking at Alex.

Alex cleared her throat, "Oh you know me, Pipes. I like my women rough."

The two woman cracked up at this statement, and Piper pulled Alex into a gentle kiss. Alex didn't push her away this time. She pulled the blonde in closer, savouring the moment of belief in the blonde's words. She knew Piper had had a point with what she said.

Only time could tell.


	6. Chapter 6

_**So heres chapter 6, I know it's an emotional one, but one more chapter to go guys**_

_**X0 Shay**_

Piper gathered her things and placed them on the bed in her bunk, not looking Alex in the eye the entire time. Alex's eyes never strayed from hers, and she felt her piercing gaze, after arguing about what was to happen after she was to be released. Alex still doubted everything Piper said, not really knowing whether to believe Piper, or her own heart. Her heart told her Piper wasn't going to change, told her that as soon as she left the prison she'd go running back to Larry. Piper insisted for an entire week that she would wait, and grew tired of telling her eventually.

With a sadness in her eyes, Piper gathered her things and separated them into piles to give to certain people, and was about to put her baggy prison sweater in the pile to give to yoga Jones, when Alex bolted up and placed a hand on hers.

"_I _want that," she simply stated, holding her hand out, and Pipers eyes roamed at her eyes, watching her carefully.

Setting the sweater in her grasp, Alex brought the sweater slowly to her face to breathe in Piper's scent, a tiny hint of a smile reaching her lips as she finally looked Piper in the eyes. Piper stepped to the side and placed her hands against Alex's upper arms.

"Gunna be a long four months, gunna need something to comfort me," Alex whispered, lower lip quivering slightly at the thought of the long wait ahead of her.

"I know, baby… I wish I could take something of yours out of this shit hole," Piper explained, bringing the brunette into a full hug, and holding her close for a long time. Piper didn't feel like it would ever be long enough.

Alex's eyes teared up, as she pushed her mouth against the blonde's soft neck, breathing in her scent deeply, waiting for her heart to drop furthermore.

"Do you remember the time we ran into eachother at the coffee shop years ago?" Alex asked, a whisper spoken as she remembered how harsh she really was towards Piper.

"Yeah," Piper answered, pursing her lips before speaking again, "I don't think anyone's ever looked at me with so much hate before then."

Alex grimaced slightly, "I lied. I said I moved on. And I said that I never wanted to see you ever again."

Alex pulled away to look at Piper, and watched as Piper's expression didn't change, "Yeah, I know, Alex. Obviously. We wouldn't be in such a fucked up predicament if you had gotten over me."

Alex pulled the blonde so that their lips were mere inches apart as she slowly spoke, careful to make their last five minutes together mean something.

"I said I never wanted to see you again. But I need you, Piper… I-" Alex paused, feeling her chest cramp up, "I always have needed you, Piper. You're always everything I want. Please don't leave me here to die. Again."

Piper kissed her cheek quickly and her embrace tightened around the brunette as she spoke, "Alex your not gunna die here in prison, its only four months and you'll be free."

Alex shook her head, and slowly looked away from Piper as she spoke because she knew she would break down in tears if she watched Piper's expression.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that, when you left the first time, I felt like I died inside. I lost myself to addiction, not your fault," Alex explained, pulling the blonde as close as she could, "but if you leave me again… I don't think I can come back from it. Not a second time."

Piper's tears ran down the side of her face, and Alex wiped the tears away with her thumbs. Watching Piper quietly sob, she felt bad as soon as she said it, but she wanted Piper to know just how much she cared about the possibility of her not throwing her away the minute she wasn't locked away with her.

"I'm not going to leave you this time," she whispered, her voice shaking slightly.

Alex sighed and pulled her into a deep kiss, and one of the guards yelled out at them to stop immediately. Alex ignored the command and held Piper against her body, tongue sliding across her lower lip as she blindly held a middle finger out in the direction of the guard shouting continuously. Piper immediately pulled at Alex's extended arm to stop her, but Alex's arm didn't budge.

Piper pulled away from Alex, "You're gunna get sent to the SHU, stop!"

The guard came up behind Alex and grabbed her by the arms and pulled her out of Piper's soon-to-be old bunk. He pushed her towards the open door to the counselors office and Alex simply turned her head and winked at Piper and said, "I know."

Piper threw down the sweater that Alex placed in her hands and ran towards the open door, desperate to reach Alex before the counselors office door closed behind her, in the instant she reached Alex she saw Healy watching the whole situation at his desk. Piper ignored it, and with all her strength she jumped into Alex, pushing her lips roughly against the brunettes. The guard tried to pry her away from Alex, but struggled due to Piper's death grip around the brunette, arms locked around her. As a second guard stepped in, Piper yanked her face from Alex's but continued to hold on as tightly as she could, and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Four months. Four months, Alex, and I'll be here to pick you up!" Piper whispered, feeling her arms bruise under the grasp of the guards as he pried one arm at a time off of Alex, and the first guard pushed her into the office and closed the door quickly. Just before the door fully closed she saw Alex's tears falling down her face, and heard her whisper.

"_Please…_"

"Inmate! That is enough!" the guard yelled, pushing Piper back towards the cells to pack her belongings.

After piling stuff onto the bed, she placed a piece of paper with names written on top of them. Tears ran down her face, and determination ran through her veins, knowing she would see Alex very soon, sad to have had her sent to the SHU, though, Piper knew Alex wouldn't be able to watch her leave. She had meant to get herself locked in solitary, on her decision, but she hoped she hadn't sunk Alex into a deeper hole for what she did.

Unprepared to leave without one last hug from Alex, she slowly walked down the hall to the visiting room where they would release her soon. Walking into the room she was surprised to see that people were in it, and there was a crowd of inmates waiting to see her off.

Big Boo stepped in first and gently placed her arms around Piper's midsection, "I'm gunna miss you, Barbie doll. Thanks for all your help in here…"

Yoga Jones was right behind, ready to bring Piper into a motherly hug, "See you soon kid, have a herbal tea for me when you get out, alright?"

Piper's tears flooded down in streams, sadness plaguing over her heart, she knew she would miss this large, fucked up, wonderful little family she made while doing her time.

Nicky came up to her and hugged her, placing a kiss on her cheek, tears also running down her own face, but she couldn't speak a word. Morello stepped in and hugged her for a long time, "You know Alex was made for you. And you were made for her. Don't screw this one up, again," she playfully teased Piper after breaking their embrace. Piper smiled brightly at her and nodded urgently to this.

Taystee and Pousey gathered her into a hug at the same time while both shouting, "OREO SANDWHICH!" and laughed as Piper wheezed for air because of being squished between them.

"E-Every body, come here, group hug," Piper managed to stutter out, all sorts of emotions hitting her.

Everybody in the room gathered in around Piper, pulling arms together to embrace each other and share the few seconds they all had together left.

"Alright Chapman, time to go," the guard behind the group quietly spoke, and Piper moved through the group slowly, relishing in the moment of feeling like she made a difference in people's lives, and without looking back she walked through the door and left the prison behind.

But the memories would stay. The good. The bad. The horrible. The heartbreak, loss and even gain, Piper never looked back as she walked away from the prison, without Alex.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alright, chapter 7! Hope you all like it.**_

_**X0 Shay**_

Alex watched the door close behind her as the guard pushed her into the room, where she would be confined to for two weeks. If she was lucky. She had the brilliant idea to make sure she wouldn't have to witness Piper walking off the prison grounds without her, but as she watched the door close, she realized it was probably one of the most stupid ideas she thought of yet.

The screams of the lonely solitude ridden inmates around her barely fazed her. The long two weeks with having nothing to do but nap and read and listen to the constant screaming didn't bother her either. The long wait through two weeks without being able to call Piper, or even write to her did bother her, though, and as the panic set in, she started pounding at the door and kicking it with her steel toes as hard as she could.

Piper was always oblivious to possible danger, and the reason she was in prison, asides from being ratted out a second time, was that Kubra had found out Alex was free. She screamed out as she kicked the door at the thought that sooner rather than later, he would find out Piper had been released too. Kicking the door rather hard, the steel part of her boot collided with the tips of her toes and she groaned out in pain.

She leaned her back against the door and slid down slowly; letting her regrets sink in furthermore, as she realized beating up the door wasn't going to get her out of solitary. Tears slid down her face as she placed her on top of her arms, and raked her hands through her hair roughly. She let out a scream into her lap, and the sound rang through her ears loud, muffling out the other cries and screams in nearby rooms.

It was fucking hopeless, and Alex crawled over to the cot to climb up onto it. Curling up into a ball, she slowly untied her laces and used her toes to take her boots off as she felt her emotions seeping away at her energy.

Hearing a crinkling noise near she poked her head up to investigate where the noise was coming from, and noticed whenever she moved, the crinkling would start again.

Looking down at her shirt she realized there was a piece of paper stuck into her breast pocket underneath her prison badge, and she pulled the piece of paper out and unfolded it, feeling confused. She wiped her tear away with the sleeve of her shirt and read the note quietly.

: _Alex, I'm staying with my brother Cal. I know you're about to do something stupid, so when you get out of solitary, add me to your visitors list ASAP. I love you, don't ever forget that. Also, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. –P_

Alex's face scrunched up, and fresh tears started to fall down her cheeks as she realized Piper must have known that this was going to happen, and planted the note in her shirt when she ran towards her at Healy's office. Sobbing quietly to herself, she folded the note back up and instead of putting it back in her pocket; she tucked it in her bra. She didn't want anybody to get a hold of the last note Piper left her so she kept it close to her heart.

. . .

After two long weeks in the SHU, they finally let her out. She had grown pale, more pale than usual, due to the food being considerably worse than the food from the cafeteria, and Alex lost some weight due to hunger as well. While she was locked up, for the first week asides from reading, she was so bored she started to work out, a few sit-ups here and few push-ups there, but by the end of the first week she was growing weak and could barely even stand. The guards tisked at her every time she pushed the tray of food back through the slot moments after they pushed it in for her. She would blankly tell them she would take her chances with starvation first.

As she weakly stumbled through the halls, desperate to get to her bunk, Nicky came walking up behind her and gleamed, excited to see Alex.

"Vause! Oh my god, it's been like seventeen million years!" Nicky shouted, a little too loud for Alex's liking and Alex slowly turned around to look at her.

"Hey Nicols…"

"Holy shit, did they feed you heroin through a drip? Cause right now you look worse than an addict!" Nicky exclaimed, watching Alex, and Alex's uninterested expression didn't change.

"So endearing of you," Alex scoffed, and Nicky grabbed her by the waist to lead her to the cafeteria.

"Knowing from experience, I assume you need food, so let's go see red," Nicky mumbled, and turned to see Pensatucky. She didn't say anything but the gloating look on her face read it all, and Alex raised a middle finger in her direction, weakly.

Pensatucky looked down at the floor as Alex muttered at her, "I can still kick your ass with no energy, so don't even fuckin look at me, hill-billy."

Feeling grateful that Piper wasn't around to have to deal with Pensatucky she just grinned ahead at nothing as they walked through the cafeteria door, and Nicky pushed Alex into a seat at a table. Alex slumped forward, falling onto the table, stomach colliding with the edge of the table, knocking the wind out of Alex and she wheezed.

"Damnit, Nicols," She groaned, watching Nicky walk behind the counters of the kitchen and started talking to Red. She pointed at Alex, and Red focused on her face, but even with her glasses on, she couldn't see Reds expression so she closed her eyes.

A plastic tray slid over to knock against Alex's hand as she startled from dozing off, sitting up.

She looked down and saw a huge sandwich and two cups of yogurt sitting on the tray, along with a cup of what looked like orange juice. She eagerly pulled the sandwich to her face and aggressively chewed, biting off as much as she could in one bite. Biting the inside of her cheek she quietly yelped and Nicky snickered, "Slow down, Vause, the food isn't going anywhere!"

Alex shook her head to this and continued scarfing down the sandwich, mumbling through a very full mouth, "So hungry… Too hungry!"

She swigged back the orange juice after finishing the sandwich. Alex then opened the first yogurt cup, and slid the second one over to Nicky.

"When's the last time you ate?" Nicky asked, an amused look on her face, "As much as I think a woman with a good appetite is sexy, that was actually quite scary to watch."

Alex laughed at this, feeling a little more energized, "Around a week and a half? Maybe a little less, I can't quite remember actually."

"Dude, you got a death wish or something?" Nicky asked as she tipped the yogurt slowly into her mouth, a drab of yogurt spilling from the side of the cup.

"I think the food in solitary _is_ a death wish," Alex explained, shaking her head at the thought of the grossest food she's ever tasted in her life.

"Well," Nicky changed the subject, pulling a envelope out of side of her pants, tucked snuggly between her pants and underwear, "you got a letter while you were in that hell hole."

She dropped in the middle of the table between the two of them, and Alex snatched it up, ripping the flap open, eager to see what Piper wrote to her.

: _Alex, I miss you, I hope your stupid stunt to be locked up in the SHU wasn't too terrible. I hated it there, so I also hope my stupid farewell kiss didn't get you into too much trouble either. I'm doing well, when you get out, I'll have a perfect apartment set up for the two of us… I mean, if that's what you want, you and I could live together? But of course if you want to live alone, that's fine too, but anywho. The option is open. I would love it. And I'm rambling like I usually do, sorry. Anyway when you get out of SHU, call me, the number is 564-788-7856, let me know when you've got me on your visitors list and I can come visit you. Life at Cal's is going pretty good, my parents aren't really talking to me much though. That's fine, I don't really care to be judged by them after all the crap I've been through, my life's too short. Anyway, asides from that, it's pretty fucking lonely without you, and I'm just counting down the days until you're released. Okay well, I love you. CALL ME ASAP! Piper Chapman_

"So?"

Alex's attention snapped back to Nicky, waiting expectantly to hear what Piper wrote to her, and smiled, "Shes doing well!"

"Really? That's awesome! I miss her, so if you write to her or call her soon, let her know so, okay?" Nicky exclaimed, smile plastered on her face. Alex's heart melted, watching Nicky look so excited to hear about Piper doing well, and nodded aggressively.

Standing up slowly, Alex moved out from under the table and pulled Nicky into a hug, "I have to go call her, now, so I will see you soon!" Alex explained, pulling away from the hug.

"Thanks for the food," she said, "THANKS RED! YOU'RE THE BEST!" Alex shouted towards the kitchen, and Red poked her head out and smiled at her.

Making her way to the phones, she picked up the receiver and dialed her inmate number and pushed the forward call button, looking down at the letter, she proceeded to dial the number Piper had written down for her.

Ten seconds or so later, Piper answered and Alex could hear the excitement in her voice, "I missed hearing you're voice!"

"Hey Pipes," Alex exclaimed, "I just got out of SHU finally!"

"It was horrible wasn't it?" Piper asked, voice shaking slightly, "Are you okay? Is everything alright? Healy isn't giving you a hard time, is he?" Piper asked.

"Actually I haven't seen him in two weeks, so no, but yeah Solitary was pretty bad. I think the food was the worst part about it. I just ate my first meal in almost two weeks, and it was wonderful, considering its prison food," Alex giggled and could almost feel Piper smile into the phone, as Piper giggled with her.

"So I haven't talked to Healy about getting you signed on to my visitors list yet, I've only been out of SHU for about half an hour now, but I'll head to his office as soon as I finish this call," Alex explained, and Piper whined into the receiver.

"So I basically have to wait two weeks is what you're saying?" Piper asked, and Alex said yes to confirm so, "Well can I write to you while I wait?"

"Yeah of course, you can Pipes," Alex responded, listening to Piper breathing on the other end.

"Well I'm gunna go to the office now, and get this visit rolling. I'll call you tomorrow?" Alex asked, holding the receiver closer to her ear to hear Piper's last few word of the day.

"Yes, please do! I miss you," Piper exclaimed, and Alex's heart skipped a beat to how sincere it sounded, sadness behind the tone.

"I know babe, I miss you too."

"Okay, well… Bye."

"Bye, Pipes," Alex said, but didn't hang up.

Piper didn't hang up the receiver and Alex giggled, "You have to hang up first!"

"No, you hang up first, Alex!"

"Okay, how about we both hang up at the same time?" Alex asked, feeling her cheeks blush at how high school the both of them were acting. Alex heard Piper sigh and something in the background snapped shut.

"What was that?" Alex asked, wanting to know exactly what Piper was doing.

"Oh… it's, uh nothing… I just dropped something, okay we'll count to three, say goodbye and hang up!" Piper laughed lightly into the phone, causing Alex's eyes to flutter closed.

"One, two, three, bye!" both woman said and hung up the phone and Alex stood at the phone with her hand over the receiver smiling to herself.

. . .

Alex paced back and forth in the hall as she waited for three o'clock to roll by. It was two fifty-six, and inmates around her watched as she eagerly waited for the guard to unlock the visiting room doors to let them in. It had had been two and a half very long weeks since Alex asked Healy to put Piper on her visitors list, and to Healy's reluctance, he allowed her to come in and visit. He did the pleasure of taking a few extra days to getting his ass in gear to send the request sheet with Piper's name on it, and as a result Alex and Piper had to wait extra half a week, but finally Alex anticipated the minutes remaining before she could see the blondes smiling face again.

It had been over a month, and as soon as the guard came over to unlock the door, Alex was the first to line up by the door, and he looked through the list, at her badge and back to the list.

"Vause, go ahead and sit down," he dully replied, and Alex pushed her way through the door and sat down at a table close to the door where the visitors would come in.

Alex had only had about two separate visits while she was in prison, so she knew the layout of how the visiting hours went.

She sat at the table and bunched up the edges of her sleeves, fidgeting with it nervously as she glanced at the still-closed door every five seconds. She felt as if she hadn't seen Piper in years, and bounced her legs up and down slowly, counting down the minutes. Two fifty-nine, less than one minute and the visitors would start filing in.

A guard opened the door and started slowly letting visitors in, and Alex sat up straighter to try to see if she could spot Piper. A few last people filed in, and Alex frowned at the sight, as Piper wasn't amongst them. Looking down at the table, she waited, feeling as if her heart was going to break before her if kept trying to search.

"Wait! I'm here," Alex whipped her head up to see Piper handing the guard a piece of paper, and she nodded her approval and moved aside to let her in.

Piper looked up and instantly smiled as her eyes met Alex's, and Alex felt the goofy grin spreading across her face as she stood up and watched Piper stride over to her. Piper halted, and they both paused, looking into each others eyes, and then down each others bodies to inspect anything new or different, and finally embraced. Alex's whole body was tense, but she could feel herself instantly relaxing as Piper held her tightly against her. She had the urge to pull away from Piper to bring her into a kiss, but knew the guards were monitoring them, so she ignored the urge.

"I missed you so much! You look thinner, are you eating okay?" Piper asked, as she let go of Alex, and sat down in the seat across the table.

Alex smiled at her, her concerned look making her feel needed and wanted, "Yeah, yeah I am, it's just that trip to solitary really did a number on me, so I'm working on getting that weight back."

Piper grinned at her, watching Alex intensely, and continued to talk again.

"So, I found an apartment, it's quite cute, and I think you'd love it," Piper explained, looking hopefully into Alex's eyes.

"I guess I didn't tell you over the phone, but I plan on moving to California after I'm released," Alex explained, looking very serious and Piper looked at her in confusion.

Alex smiled, and Piper smacked the top of her hand gently, as Alex started to laugh harder, "Oh my god, you almost believed me, didn't you?"

Piper giggled and shook her at Alex, before watching her expectantly again.

"Of course I want us to have an apartment together," Alex said, placing her hand gently on top of Piper's and Piper's eyes darted toward the guard.

"Okay," Piper responded, "Awesome, I kind of though… maybe you would."

Alex cleared her throat and shifted in her seat slightly, "So when you wrote me while I was in the SHU, it seemed as if this was kind of an urgent, important visit," she explained, "Is there anything you need to talk to me about?"

Piper's cheeks turned beet red for a moment, and then she went extremely pale, Alex felt under her hand her skin grew warmer instantly. Alex looked at her, feeling almost worried, and reached out to brush Piper's hair out of her eyes when a guard yelled out for her to stop.

"Pipes, what's wrong?"

Piper reached under the table and withdrew something from her pocket, but held it under the table so Alex couldn't see it yet. She heard the snap of an object, and watched Piper suspiciously as her cheeks continued to turn red.

"Okay here goes nothing," Piper mumbled, inhaling deeply, and placed a box in front of Alex. Alex looked at the box confused, it was open, and facing her and she could see that it held a ring.

"Baby, that's so sweet of you, but I can't bring jewelry into the prison," Alex exclaimed, smiling at Piper, and Piper knew she wasn't understanding what she was trying to get at and interrupted Alex before she could say anything more.

"I'm giving you the option to choose, Alex. You don't have to say yes right now, you've still got two and a half months to decide, and if you choose not to, I'm fine with that too, it's just a piece of pa-"

"_Yes_…" Alex whispered, knowing her decision right away and Piper stopped blabbing away instantly.

"Yes? Yes, you'll… marry me?" Piper asked, just to make sure Alex was understanding exactly what she was getting at.

"_Yes_," Alex whispered again looking Piper in the eye, "Yes, I'll marry you, Piper!"

Piper aggressively pulled Alex into a kiss, forgetting all about the fact the guards were watching, and pulled away abruptly as the guard yelled at her to stop, or they would be forced to make her leave.

"Sorry! Sorry! She said yes," Piper excitedly turned to the guards with wide eyes, "Everyone, she said YES!"

This caused Alex to laugh harder and bow her head in embarrassment, and Piper grabbed her hand, this time the guards didn't say a word, and Alex looked over at them as she bit her lower lip. They had a slight smile across their faces and couldn't help watch them with less of a scrutinizing expression, and Alex's face grew redder.

"Well I'm glad you are going to be moving in with me, and ecstatic about the fact you'll marry me, too," Piper explained, and continued slowly, "because I'm gunna need someone else's help."

Alex watched Piper again, holding her gaze.

"I wanna have kids. We never had any discussions about it when we dated, so I want to know how you would feel about it, first."

Alex paused, shocked at the news.

"You're… not pregnant yet… are you?" Alex asked, mixed emotions running through her, and Piper stated she wasn't.

"Oh, okay good!" Alex exclaimed, Piper frowned at her, and Alex raised her brows at her.

"Well, I want to there for the ENTIRE pregnancy!" Alex said, squeezing Piper's hand.

Piper grinned, and spoke up, "Well I found a donor, he has black hair and green eyes, just like yours!"

"And I also found a donor with blonde hair and blue eyes… in case maybe you wanted to carry?" Alex's brows rose to this, feeling surprised at Piper.

"Wow, Pipes you really did your research here. I bet it took a long time to find a black-haired, green eyed man!"

Piper rolled her eyes, and scoffed, "Oh you have no fucking idea!" Alex laughed at this comment, "It took me a whole week to find a donor with similar traits as yours!"

"Well, we'll have to see about me carrying, but you, for sure!" Alex exclaimed, "I want to have a mini-Piper running around the house!"

Piper laughed, and had to resist the urge to bring Alex into a kiss.

Their plans together might have ended a long time ago, but the start to their new life together just started.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alright, there it is. Took a while to finish this one.**_

_**X0 Shay**_

Piper walked around the apartment, slowly unpacking boxes as she went from room to room. Her mom and dad had given her some furniture to decorate the house with, and she and Cal had managed to push the couch up to the second floor by themselves and into the new apartment.

Cal had left her behind after helping her with all the heavy lifting, and as she went through an old box she had packed away years ago, she came across a picture. The picture was covered in dust, and she knew it had been a while since she last saw it, her smile spread across her face, at the sight of Alex and her standing close together in the photo. Alex had her arms around her and Piper was grinning from ear to ear, while Alex planted a kiss on her cheek. The both of them had looked a lot younger, and Piper was amazed at how long she had known the woman.

"I remember when I opened that bottle of champagne, and it shot out so far," Piper whispered to no one in particular, "drenching you, you were soo mad!"

She silently laughed, and wondered whether she was going crazy yet. It was only one more week's wait before Alex would be released, and Piper always caught herself looking at the calendar every couple of hours, just waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

She moved to place the picture aside to find a photo frame for it later on, and gasped as she looked down into the box. She pulled out a very very old vibrator that Piper hadn't had the nerve to throw out after her and Alex broke up the first time around. She laughed so hard she snorted, and looked at the old sex toy, shaking her head back and forth. Alex had bugged her in the sex shop a few months after they started dating to buy the stupid thing, and Piper refused, feeling embarrassed about having to bring it to the counter and purchase it. Alex grabbed the thing off the shelf and brought it up to the counter, as Piper had stayed a few feet back but followed, nonetheless. The young man at the counter looked at Piper to Alex and back again as her rang in their new toy, and his face grew red. Alex, seeing the wheel turning around in his head stepped back and grabbed Piper in her arms and said, "_We're going to go back home and stay in bed all day with our new little friend, there!" _Alex grinned at Piper and Piper looked at the young man, who was beet red and felt herself growing red. She ran out of the sex shop and jumped into the car, burying her face in her arms, as Alex came out laughing hysterically.

Memories from that box flooded her mind, of the good and the bad, embarrassing and exciting, and Piper frowned slightly feeling the loneliness sink in.

_Just_ _one more week_, she thought to herself.

. . .

Piper waited outside by the prison gates in her car, and for some reason she started to feel nervous, her stomach doing flips as she eagerly kept her eyes on the door to the prison. Piper had managed to unpack everything in the apartment and set it up, as she had promised, and she sat in the car hoping that when Alex saw it she would like it.

A guard opened the door and stepped out, holding the door open as Alex stepped past him and threw a small wave in his direction before continuing onwards to the gate, and Piper quickly got out of the car and stood three feet away from her as they both waited for the gates to open.

Never taking her gaze off Piper, she grinned at her and Piper smiled back, feeling the wind on her face, not noticing tears had started falling down her cheeks. She didn't move an inch to dry them, though, and just continued watching Alex.

The chain-link fence slowly slid open, making a clinking noise, and Alex closed the distance between the two of them.

She placed the pads of her thumbs over Piper's cheeks to dry her tears before pulling her into a gentle kiss, and Piper wrapped her arms around the brunettes neck, pulling her body closer. Feeling the warmth of her body, Piper smiled into the kiss and Alex smiled back.

"Let's go home," Alex whispered, finally breaking the kiss.

"Okay…"

Piper excitedly ran to the passenger's side as she threw her car keys to Alex, she knew Alex loved to be the one to drive so she sat in the passenger's seat and watched as Alex practically ran over to the driver's side in less than ten seconds and started the engine.

"My god, this feels amazing," Alex sighed out, feeling pleased as she placed both hands on the steering wheel and gripped it tightly.

"I knew you'd want to get back into the driver's seat as soon as you got out," Piper explained, grabbing one of Alex's hands, and Alex started to drive forward. She turned on the radio, and they listened to the music in silence for a minute or two.

"Hey, Al…?"

"What's up, Pipes?" Alex asked, eyeing the blonde from the side.

"Um, our apartment is in the other direction," Piper explained, trying not to laugh, and looked out the side of the window to watch the prison fade away.

"Oh… shit," Alex replied, spinning the wheel around, causing the car to do an illegal uturn. Piper gasped at Alex, with wide eyes.

"You are playing with fire, pulling an illegal uturn, right in front of the prison. You _just _got out of!" Piper laughed, as she waved at the guards as Alex drove by.

"See ya later, suckers!" Alex replied, flipping them the bird.

"ALEX!"

"Whaaat?" Alex laughed as Piper swatted at her hand to stop her from signaling such a rude gesture and Alex leaned over to plant a kiss on her cheek before pulling her eyes quickly back to the road.

"So where the fuck do we live, Pipes? I don't remember the address," Alex asked, glancing over at the blonde.

"1300 Oaksatt Ave, at the Lakeside View Apartments," Piper explained.

"Ooo, that sounds fancy! What a mouthful… _'Can I get a pepperoni pizza delivered to 1300 Oaksatt Avenue apartment-_"

"308," Piper responded to this, and Alex continued.

"_-308 at the Lakeside View Apartments, please?'_"

"Wow, I could make a speech just by ordering takeout!" Alex laughed, and Piper swatted the side of her arm.

"Oh come off it, now," Piper exclaimed, "It's not that bad!"

. . .

When Alex finally drove them to their apartment, she remembered the number and parked the car in the parking spot designated for the residents at 308, and slowly opened the door. Piper watched her nervously, and slowly moved to open her car door. By the time she closed the door, Alex was standing inches away from her, and Piper searched into her eyes.

"I can't believe you're already out, Al…" Piper whispered, still standing by the door, and Alex placed her hands on the small of her back, "It was almost like the longest wait of my life."

Alex scoffed, "Try waiting four months in prison, thinking about all the possible worst outcomes, Piper. I know how you feel, longest four months of my life. I thought maybe you would find someone else you would want to be with before you proposed. And then after you proposed I thought maybe you'd just call it off at any minute."

Piper placed her lips on Alex's, her arms wrapped around her waist tighter, and Alex broke away from the kiss to lean her head into the blonde's neck.

"Let's go see what you did with our apartment," she mumbled, placing gentle kisses on her neck, "And then, you are all_ mine _for the rest of the night!"

She bit Piper's neck, causing Piper to moan, and Alex pushed Piper forward to lead the way. Piper walked up to the doors of the apartment building and unlocked it, glancing at Alex every twenty seconds or so, and Alex smiled at her waiting patiently. When they got up to apartment 308, her hands shook, feeling excited but nervous. Opening the door, she moved out of the way for Alex to go in first.

Alex stepped in, looked around from the front door and turned to Piper smiling widely.

"It's perfect Pipes," she said, "It even smells like home."

"Really?" Piper asked, blushing, "I've only had the apartment for a week now!"

Alex shrugged her shoulder, "Yeah, but it smells like you. Just like home should smell like." Pulling her sweater off, she placed it over the back of the couch and walked further into the room. A television sat on top of a T.V stand, facing towards the couch. Alex's eyes fell upon the several bookshelves positioned on either side of the television, and she smiled as she examined the spines of the books.

"You still have most of the books I got you, Pipes. Even the books I already read while we were dating!"

Piper inhaled deeply and whispered, "I still have everything you ever got me… couldn't really bring myself to part with any of it."

"I even have the notes you used to write before leaving on long trips," Piper continued and Alex's cheeks burned to this.

"Oh my god, you still have those?" Alex exclaimed, "Those were like the sappiest, lovey dovey things I've ever written in my life!"

Piper and Alex laughed together and Piper inched closer to her, feeling herself getting nervous again, and Alex closed the distance between themselves, pulling her into a kiss. Piper tried muttering something through the kiss, but Alex forced her tongue past her somewhat parted lips, and Piper's shoulders relaxed to this.

Pulling and bunching up Piper's loose clothing, Alex's movements became more hurried as she felt the heat rising between her legs quickly and Piper placed her cool fingers on the exposed skin of her hips.

Alex inhaled sharply to the touch, "It's been way too fucking long, Piper."

Piper placed her finger over Alex's lips and pulled the hem of her shirt up, and Alex raised her arms quickly, eager to take off Piper's shirt as well. Once the shirt was out of the way Piper looked over towards the bedroom, and Alex pulled her towards the room, colliding her lips with Piper's at the same time.

Piper bit down on her lip viciously, and Alex yelped. Piper pulled back, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's been a long time for me, too!"

Alex groaned as she tried to open the nearest door in the hallway but Piper continued pushing her farther down it, grabbing at Alex's ass, motioning that the room wasn't the one they were after. Walking backwards, Alex couldn't see where she was going and Piper pushed her against a protruding edge of the wall that connected a second small hallway and bit down on Alex's neck.

Alex moaned, and heard her heart racing in anticipation, and she rung her fingers through Piper's long blonde hair as she pushed her face farther into her neck, breath hitching as Piper's fingers shot down between her legs and she stroked her center through her jeans. She instantly felt herself becoming wet, and she pulled at the zipper of Piper's pants, desperate to connect herself with her.

When they got to the bedroom, Piper pushed Alex down onto the mattress, and Alex spotted a photo-frame on the bedside table by her head. It was she and Piper in the photo, a photo that Alex thought she had lost a long time ago. She smiled and turned her attentions back to Piper trying to strip Alex's skinny jeans off.

"Baby, I need you…" she whimpered out as Piper whipped the pants away from the bed and then Alex's underwear.

Piper's stomach did flips to hearing Alex plead and she placed an arm around Alex's midsection to help scoot her head up to the pillows. Piper unclipped Alex's bra, and placed her hands on them, pinching her nipples and Alex moaned to this, gripping the sheets on the bed in her fists.

"_Piper_!" Alex exclaimed, looking her right in the eyes, "Please… I need you _now_!"

Piper would have spent more time teasing her, but as she looked into Alex's eyes, she realized she was close to tears. She knew Alex wouldn't get mad, or angry, and she had spent too many years mad at Piper, that she was exhausted with the emotions themselves, so Piper gave in and brought her fingers to the brunettes center.

With no warning, she plunged three fingers into Alex aggressively, and Alex screamed to this. There was pain, but Alex ignored it and urged Piper to continue after Piper halted to this.

Slowly pushing her fingers into Alex as far as she could, she pulled out almost all the way, only to repeat the process. Watching Alex underneath her, she felt her own center becoming extremely wet, as Alex moved against her, moaning loudly. She had a hand clutching the sheets still, but her other hand rested on the small of Piper's back, and she felt the shocks of Alex's nearing orgasm pulse around her fingers. Piper watched Alex, as her muscles squeezed hard around her fingers one last time, and Alex pulled Piper into a heated kiss as her body violently shook beneath her, and she continued to moan into the kiss. Alex's fingernails dug into the skin of Piper's back and Piper moved with Alex to try to keep herself positioned between her legs, as the last of Alex's orgasm hit her, and she broke away from kissing Piper.

"OHHH, PIIIPER! FUUCK!" Alex screamed, and Piper grinned at her as her body slumped against the sheets.

She felt the muscles twitch around her fingers as she kept her fingers buried in Alex, and listened to Alex's heavy breathing. She moaned and pulled at Piper to lay on top of her. Gasping when Piper pulled her fingers out, Alex kissed the side of her face multiple times, unable to form words.

Her eyes landed back on the photo frame on the bedside table, and a million memories ran through her head, remembering every single moment they spent together back then. Her eyes filled with tears and Piper noticed right away.

"Baby… what's wrong?"

Alex shook her head, pointing at the photo, finally being able to form a sentence, "That photo. I thought I lost it."

Piper looked at the photo then back to her as her brows furrowed together slightly. Alex moved a few inches away in order to grab the photo frame, and pulled it closer.

"I wasn't crying because I thought I lost it, it just reminded me of our old life," Alex explained, "And I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm happy we have this second chance. Happy that you gave me this second chance to make everything right."

Piper smiled at Alex, and kissed her gingerly, before pulling away and saying, "I'm happy _you're _giving _me _this second chance, Alex. I love you… always have, really. The stuff that happened in the past, I was blind to and didn't realize until now… none of that mattered, because I still loved you no matter what you did. Or what you said. You were always in the back of my head after we broke up."

Alex watched Piper speak, and Piper quickly continued, "It's funny… after we broke up, everything sorta became grey. Fuzzy. But since prison and seeing you again, and getting you back in my life, it hasn't felt clearer than this in a very long time."

"Prison kind of woke me up, kind of forced me to live again. To _feel _again."

Piper paused as she felt she was starting to ramble much as she usually did when she was nervous, but didn't feel nervous at all.

"If that makes sense?" she asked, focus connecting with Alex's gaze.

"Yeah… it makes a lot of sense, Pipes," Alex whispered, holding Piper tightly to her. Piper explained everything perfectly and felt complete again, as she realized she wasn't the only one who felt the same. Prison wasn't the end of her life, it had been the kick in the ass to start living her life again. She knew her life was incomplete without Piper.


End file.
